


Differentiate

by CallMeHopeless (IAmNotBread)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AI, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Amnesia, Deep And Stupid, F/M, Kissing, Massive DBH vibes, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Turing Test, human!reader, memory wiping, robot!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotBread/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Kylo Ren is an AI, programmed by Snoke to find and apprehend Luke Skywalker - fugitive and business rival. He feels no pain; no love or need or fear.Until he does.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Differentiate

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it!
> 
> This one goes out to Total-Kylo-Trash on Tumblr, who fell in love with my stupid robot. I hope you enjoy!

It is so easy to forget.

Falling backwards from a pulpit; crushing under the weight of strings that tie together as memories run from his fingertips. His hands twitch at the passing of each one as it crashes through his bones - people become ghosts, and the ghosts become shadows.

They always do.

They have to.

Have to, because to hold them is corrosive. It breaks through the bones of him and cuts through his core; memories that leak into veins that were not meant to keep them. They will burn through the foundations of him, liquefying purpose and proposition and years of creation.

But shadows have shapes, too.

He closes his eyes and the shapes morph together - blend and cut, then reform into something he has lost. Like the rending of metal, they creak under the weight of his passing like they're wishing him well.

As though they're saying goodbye.

He never feels a thing for it.

That wouldn't be possible.

She's always last - the last shadow to kiss his eyelids. When she stumbles to him, he tries to remember the texture of her hair. Searches for the way her eyes would crinkle, as he knows eyes tend to do. He seeks out the way her heels would spin, and tries, tries, to bend the shadows back to ghosts. The ghosts back to people.

Every person back to her.

And then, at the flick of a switch...

...he corrupts...

_[Data corruption. Memory storage deleted.]_

_[Rebooting.]_

...And forgets.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very brief intro there for what's to come, before I forget to write it.
> 
> This is more of a "gee whiz I need to remember to actually start this" than anything else. Strap in, folks!
> 
> [Come and say hi on Tumblr?](http://callmehopeless.tumblr.com)


End file.
